Survivor: X-Men - Pulau Tiga
by X-Kid J
Summary: Survivor: X-Men! Come see as 18 mutants go to an island and play the hit CBS game!


**Survivor: X-Men**

Note: All characters in this story are property of Marvel Comic's and not mine. The Survivor Game Show is property of CBS. I am just combining this two great ideas into one. Whenever you see " ** ", that is one of those one-on-one things that the contestants do with the camera/audience.

Intro

18 mutants are brought to a deserted Island! Their task is to outwit, outlast, and outplay their fellow castaways. They are competing for 1,000,000 dollars and the pride of being the first annual winner of Survivor: X-Men! The object is to get along with their fellow castaways, and hope not to get voted off by them every 3 days! You'll understand more as you read!

And, the two tribes are made of.......

**Pagong:** Bishop, Bobby (Iceman), Cecilia (Dr. Reyes), Clarice (Blink), Jono (Chamer), Jubilee, Kurt (Nightcrawler), Lorna (Polaris), Meggan

**Tagi:** Hank (Beast), Jean (Phoenix), Kitty (Shadowcat), Logan (Wolverine), Ororo (Storm), Remy (Gambit), Rogue, Scott (Cyclops), Warren (Archangel)

  
**Day 1**

****Scene: Pulau Tiga: Castaways arriving on island: 8:00 A.M.**

A small boat carrying 18 mutants sailed closer and closer to shore. These mutants have prooved themselves worthy in the past, and now they are about to embark on one of the most complex journies ever. As they came coser to shore, everyone couldn't help but think who they would vote off first. Suddenly, the boat came to a complete stop. The 18 muants looked around at each other and then at the ocean.

Professor Charles Xavier smiled and moved closer to them in his Shi'ar composed wheel chair. He was very proud of each of them. He raised his eyebrows and gave the mental command, "go."

At that word, the mutants immediately ran to opposite sides of the boat taking out a blow up raft. Jean began to open the raft with her telekinesis. Lorna pried her tribe's raft open with her magnetic powers. Simataneously, both rafts were filled with air and thrown into the ocean. Jean started to move everyone's luggage into the raft with her tk. She then flew herself and her tribe down to the raft.

"Tagi Tribe. You can no longer use your powers until you get to shore. If you do, you will automatically lose the immunity challenge. I will be monitoring you all the way with my telepathy. Good luck," Charles Xavier mentally said to the Tagi tribe. With a few bright smiles on their faces, the Tagi tribe rowed forward with their small wooden paddles.

"Come guys! Lets go go go!" Bobby said as he saw the Tagi tribe sail off. "We can't let them beat us!" Bobby created an ice slide down to his tribe's raft. The tribe began pushing all their luggage down the slide. Everything fell nicely into the raft. Nightcrawler teleported down, while Meggan and Lorna flew the rest down. As everyone grabbed hold of their paddles, Charles Xavier gave the same warning to the tribe as he did the Tagi tribe. Then, the tribe sailed off.

Xavier sat alone watching his students sail off to their designated campsites.

****Scene: Pagong Tribe: Castaways rowing to shore: 8:30 A.M.**

"Come on guys. Nice and steady rows," Kurt Wagner instructed as he controlled the rear of the raft. "We need more power on the right side."

Meggan turned her head slightly to look at Kurt. She smiled and said, "Well, you know me! I would just grow to the size of Bishop here and obtain his strength for a while, but no powers are allowed. So instead, I'll row harder."

"Danke Meggan," Kurt smiled. Meggan did a childish giggle.

"How much longer until we get to shore?" Jubilee moaned. "My hands are getting tired."

"Easy Jubes. We are almost there," Jono said squinting out to the beach.

"Just keep paddling. We will get there soon," Kurt said. "Whoop! Big wave coming up." The wave wasn't that big. But, it was big enough to push a crate off the raft. Lorna dived after it and retrieved it back to her friends.

"This is so cool! I can't wait to get things started," Clarice smiled. "I just wish I could teleport us all to our camp."

"We can't always rely on our powers, Clarice. Besides, we won't be able to use our powers in all of the challenges," Lorna said. "This is good for us anyway." As Lorna spoke, Bobby couldn't help but remember the relationship he once had with her. He always had a special feeling for Lorna. As time went by, Lorna fell in love with Alex Summers. Bobby tried to hide his love for her, but he failed. However, now that he was going to be on an island with Lorna, he planned to do something about their relationship.

****Scene: Tagi Tribe: Castaways moving slowly: 9:00 A.M.**

"Come on! Row harder! Do you want to make it to shore before noon or don't you?" Logan shouted.

"Calm down, Wolvie," Rogue said.

"That's easy for you to say, Rogue! You ain't allowed to help us because of your super strength always being active," Logan said. "I want to get to camp soon. Now lets move."

**Rogue: I understand that Logan really wants to make it to camp. We all do. But his attitude was something that none of us needed.

"I don't want to be the heavy and the grouch. But, I would really like to get there soon," Logan said. "I'm only thinking for all of you."

"We understand that, my friend," Ororo said. "I believe a leader like you is something we need to get us to shore. But, for now, I suggest that Scott takes rear. Okay?"

Logan wasn't to happy with the idea, but he slowly stood up and walked to where Scott was sitting. Scott walked to the rear trying to keep his balance.

"Ok. Lets do easy rowing. We will all stroke together," Scott said. "1... *stroke*... 2... *stroke*..."

With that, the tribe was off and moving at a greater speed. They would be at camp in no time.

****Scene: Tagi Tribe: Castaways arriving at shore: 9:20 A.M.**

"Good job, team. We've made it," Scott Summers said as he, Logan, Warren and Hank helped pull the raft to shore. Jean was telekinetically moving all of the objects off the raft.

"And it was a job well done... courtesy of a great leader," Jean said winking at Scott.

"Well. First things first," Scott said. "We need firewood and we need to build a hut."

"Leave the hut to us ladies," Rogue smiled. "You men go catch some fish."

"You sure you don't want some help, chere?"

"We can handle it," Kitty smiled.

"No. We should work as a tribe," Scott said. Jean touched his shoulder, "well, maybe we should make this a contest. The women build their hurt. The men build their's."

"Sounds fine to me, Jeanie. I am never one to back down from a challenge."

"I know you aren't, Logan. And, since there are more men than women on this tribe, I think this should be most interesting," Jean smiled. "Mutant powers allowed, boys. We'll see who makes the better hut."

****Scene: Pagong Tribe: Still rowing to shore: 9:25 A.M.**

"We still aren't there yet," Jubilee sighed. "My arms are getting tired."

"I must admit that mine are, too," Cecilia said. Bishop sighed, "I have an idea." Bishop jumped off the raft and swam to the back of it. He placed his hands behind and started kicking forward The raft began to move faster.

"We need better rowing. Come on," Bishop said. "We should get there soon."

**Jubilee: Thank the lord ol' Bishop took over! Once he got behind we were moving in no time! Of course, my arms were to tired to keep up. So, I pretended to row against the water. I hope no one noticed.

"Come on guys! Lets keep this up!" Bishop said encouraging his tribe. He glanced at Jubilee and noticed her lack of effort. "Oh boy," he thought. "I can tell by now that this girl is gonna be a problem." At the end of Bishop's thought, the raft hit shallow water and everyone immediately hopped off and carried the raft to the beach.

"This is great! A beach 24/7!" Jubilee cheered. "I say we celebrate!"

"I thought you were tired, Jubilation," Kurt commented.

"Yeah, but now that we are here, I feel re-energized!"

"Fun in the sun is what we need," Bobby smiled. Everyone immediately dived in the ocean and began splashing each other with water. Jubilee and Jono swam a little further out.

"You know, Jono, it is really weird."

"What is?"

"Seeing Clarice here," Jubilee said. "Well... she isn't the same Clarice that we knew, but she is close enough."

"I get the same feeling myself, Jubilee," Jono responded.

"The nightmare of Clarice sacraficing herself for our safety still haunts me," Jubilee said softly. "Just seeing this Clarice so happy, so carefree... well, it just seems to me that she is hiding something from us."

"I am sure that where she comes from there are alternate versions of us. This can't be easy for her, either," Jono said. Jubilee smiled, "you always make me feel better."

As Jubilee and Jono continued to talk about their reality hopping tribemate, Bishop and Lorna walked back to the beach.

"I think we need some work done around here," Bishop said. Lorna nodded.

"I agree with you," Lorna sighed. "But, they're having so much fun out there. Lets let them stay a little while longer."

"I don't know, Lorna. I don't want to end up like the way the Pagong tribe did on the real Survivor TV show," Bishop said. "We need to work. If we don't start now, we will all regret it later when we have no hut."

Just then, an ice slide appeared before them. Following along it was none other than Bobby Drake.

"I agree with ya, Bishop. But, keep in mind that this isn't like old times. Not everyone is going to follow suit. There are no rules here. Everyone is able to do as they please," Bobby said in an odd tone of voice.

**Lorna: Bobby came over and started conversing with Bishop about tribal manners. I could tell that Bobby was trying to keep me a way from Bishop. Why? I don't know.

"Bobby. Everyone should follow suit."

"I know, Bishop. But, no one has to listen to you," Bobby said. Bishop cocked an eyebrow at him, "you want to be leader of this tribe?"

"I didn't say that, Bish."

"I know you didn't. But answer my question."

"Well... I wouldn't mind the position."

"Fine, oh great _Iceman_! You lead this tribe, and you'll see that we will _melt_ as quickly as your ice slide," Bishop walked towards a large coconut tree and sat under it's shade. Bobby glanced at the sand and realized that his ice slide was melting.

"What's up with that guy?" Bobby asked.

"You know, Bobby? You shouldn't have come down on him so hard," Lorna sighed. Bobby's mouth dropped wide open, "you want to work out here, Lorna? In paradise?"

"Bobby. This place isn't as great as you think it is. Without the proper... well... essentials, we will be lost," Lorna said. Bobby frowned.

"Bobby. I know Bishop was a little over sensitive, but we have to work together out here."

"Fine Lorna. If that's what you want," Bobby held out his hand and bursts of ice fell from it. The ice formed into a large slide. He propeled himself foward and slid out to the ocean. He waved for everyone to come back to shore. Lorna glanced over at Bishop and noticed that he was smiling at Bobby's gesture.

****Scene: Tagi Tribe: Hut contest: 11:30 A.M.**

"NO! We are not going to lose to these women!" Hank cried as he saw that the women were 80% done with their hut. He pouted as he realized the men were behind 60%.

"Getting competitive, are you Hank?" Warren asked carrying over some vines.

"Of course," Hank said. "Where's Logan?"

"He's cutting some bark," Scott said as he shot a tree branch down with his optic blasts. "We can use this for the roof."

"Give it a rest, boys," Jean said. The men glanced at Jean. Jean telekinetically moved the final branches to the roof of their hut.

"We have finished," Kitty cheered. "You want our help?"

"We don't need the help, Kitty," Logan said carying some shredded bark.

"Oh please," Kitty taunted.

"Let them go, Kitten. They will soon realize that they need our help. In the meantime, this body wants to relax in the sun," Ororo said. Jean smiled, "yup. We'll sunbathe, and swim, while you guys... haha... work on your hut." The four women walked towards the edge of the beach. Logan, filled with anger, punched the side of something solid. He heard a collapsing sound. He looked beside him and saw that the men's hut was crumbled down to the ground. He then looked at his male tribemates. All of them were glaring at Logan evilly. Logan shrugged, "uh... sorry?"

**Day 2**

****Scene: Pulau Tiga: Immunity Challenge: 1:00 P.M.**

Professor Xavier sat at the center of the island. He smiled as the two tribes walked towards him.

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge," Professor Xavier smiled. "All of you know, that the losers of this challenge will go to tribal council and vote somebody out of their tribe."

The castaways nodded. Professor Xavier continued, "in this challenge, I will test your speed, stamina, and the ability to work together as a team. First, 4 members of each tribe will take these rafts and paddle out into the ocean. You will circle the boey two times, and return to shore. Once at the shore, the next 2 members of each tribe will sprint up hill to tag the next member. The next member will swing from tree vine to tree vine and tag the final 2 members. Those 2 members have to go for an all out sprint back to me. The first tribe to arrive here with all of their members wins Immunity. You may decide who does what part of the obstacle course now."

Within minutes, everything was decided. Xavier took out a small crate.

"Inside these are bracelets that will prevent you from using your powers," Xavier said handing a bracelet to each of them. "If you remove your bracelet, your tribe is disqualified. Take your positions."

Everyone moved to where they had to be. Cecilia, Clarice, Lorna, and Meggan stood near their tribe's raft. Warren, Rogue, Kitty, and Jean stood near the Tagi raft. Professor Xavier held his hand up high and said, "Survivors ready? GO!"

His cry was loud and heard by each of them. Both tribes immediately ran their rafts into the ocean and crawled inside. There was no discussion, the Pagong tribe immediately rowed forward, while the Tagi tribe started barking orders at each other.

"Jean! Row inward more!" Warren said. "Kitty more strength!"

"I'm trying! You have to stop rocking the boat, Warren!"

"Stop fighting and concentrate on paddling!" Jean said as she saw the Pagong tribe circled the boey twice. The Pagong tribe rowed harder and raced back to shore. The Tagi tribe circled the boey two times. They were determined to catch their opponents.

"Yes! That's it! Keep coming!" Jono and Jubilee cheered. Their tribe arrived at shore. Jubilee and Jono dashed up the hill.

Remy sighed, "looks like it's up to the thieves now, eh, Stormy?"

"It appears that way, Gambit," Ororo said. The Tagi tribe arrived at the shore. Remy and Ororo dashed after Jubilee and Jono. Jubilee and Jono were fast, but Ororo and Remy were faster. They soon passed their Pagong opponents and tagged their vine swinger, Hank. Hank jumped off his ledge and began swinging from tree vine to tree fine.

"HURRY!" Kurt shouted. He knew he could beat Hank in a vine swinging race. All that mattered was if Jubilee and Jono got the tag in on time.

"Faster!" Kurt yelled as the two former GenXers ran up the hill. Jubilee and Jono tagged Kurt's 3 fingered hand. Kurt leapt off his ledge with amazing grace and grabbed hold of a vine. He swung after Hank and the two finished the race at the same time. Bishop and Bobby dashed forward and were soon followed by Logan and Scott. It was an all out sprint. The racing tribe members were in sync with each other.

"WOOMPH!" Bobby fell to the ground as he tripped over a log.

"Come, Bobby! Get up!" Bishop shouted. Bobby stood up and kept on running. But it was no use, Logan and Scott arrived at Xavier with everyone in their tribe waiting.

"TAGI!" Xavier shouted. "You win Immunity!"

There was loud cheers of triump from Tagi. Bishop and Bobby arrived. Xavier glanced at them.

"Unfortunately, Pagong, I will see you tomorrow at Tribal Council," Xavier said. "You may head back to camp."

**Day 3**

****Scene: Pagong Tribe: Jono and Jubilee talking: 5:00 A.M.**

"Why'd you wake me so early, Jono?" Jubilee sighed as Jono and she crawled out of the hut. They sat at the fire place.

"We got tribal council tomorrow, Jubes. We gotta think of something," Jono said.

"You mean a voting alliance?"

"Yeah," Jono nodded. "You think we can get Clarice on our side?"

"I don't know," Jubilee said. "She's gotten pretty close to Cecilia."

"We can get both of them," Jono said. Jubilee smiled, "yeah. I think we can do it."

"Good. Lets get back in the hut before anyone realizes we're awake."

****Scene: Pagong Tribe: Tribe waking up: 11:00 A.M.**

"Well, good morning you sleepy heads!" Meggan said to everyone.

"Good morning, Meggan. How's things at the breakfast line?" Kurt asked.

"Cecilia and I caught some fish," Clarice said. "Meggan's gonna cook them up real nice for us."

"That's great! Why don't we get some extra firewood for her?" Jubilee suggested trying to get Clarice away from the tribe.

"Ok," Clarice said.

"I'll go with you!" Jono smiled.

"You come to, Cecilia," Clarice said. The four, young members of the Pagong tribe walked into the jungle. When they were far enough into the jungle, Jono brought up tribal council.

"Someone goes home tonight," Jono said.

"Yeah," Cecilia nodded. "Who do you think it will be?"

"Things aren't looking too good for Bobby or Bishop," Clarice said. "But that's just my opinion."

"We could oust one of them. I'd prefer bossy Bishop," Jubilee said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... we could have an agreement? Together, we could knock one of them off," Jubilee said.

"An alliance? That's low, Jubilee," Cecilia said.

"But, it is safe," Jubilee said back.

"I agree with Cecilia, you guys," Clarice said. "Well, I think we have enough wood." _BLINK!!! _A large portal appeared and Blink and Cecilia walked through. The portal was held open long enough for Jubilee and Jono to enter, but they refused to.

**Cecilia: Things have been going pretty rough. Bobby and Bishop have been fighting, and Jubilee and Jono approached Clarice and I with an alliance. I don't like the idea of that. As Clarice created a portal for us to return to camp, Jono and Jubilee refused to enter. I guess they were angry? I don't think they'll fare too well in this game with attitudes like that.

"Bishop, can we talk to you for a second?" Clarice said as she and Cecilia emerged from the portal.

"Sure," Bishop said. Clarice reached out for Bishop's hand, and she yanked him through the portal. Then, they arrived on top of a small cliff.

"What's up, girls?"

"There's talk that you are being bossy," Clarice said. Bishop nodded.

"We just wanted to tell you. We are hoping you'll be a little more careful. We want you to stay," Cecilia said. Bishop nodded again. Blink created another portal, and the three of them walked through.

****Scene: Pulau Tiga: Tribal Council: 9:00 P.M.**

The mutants walked through the jungle and arrived at a small hut surrounded by rocks. Each member hit a large gong to show that they were attending the Tribal Council. After everyone was seated around the glowing torches, Professor Xavier arrived on the scene.

"Okay everyone, each torch over there has your name on it. When you get voted off, you will bring me your torch and I will put the fire out. This is how everything is going to work. See the podium over there? The person I point to first walks up to it and writes down who they want to be voted off the Island. Then, you place it in the bucket and the next person votes. The castaway with the most votes is asked to leave the island immediately," Professor Xavier said. "But first, I have a few questions. Bobby. How did it feel when you fell during the challenge?"

"I didn't like it at all," Bobby said. "I felt that Bish and I had an equal chance of beating Tagi. When I fell, I blew it. I still feel pretty awful."

"Do you think that will target you as the first tribemate to leave?"

"No. I don't think my tribe would resort to that as an excuse," Bobby answered. Professor Xavier nodded and focussed on Jubilee, "any strategy on how to vote tonight, Jublation?"

"No. None as of yet," Jubilee answered. Cecilia and Clarice gave each other a look in disbelief.

"Well, with that, it is time to vote. Bishop. You are first."

****The Votes**

Bishop votes Jubilee. Bishop's reason: "Clarice and Cecilia warned me of someone saying I was too bossy. I can only see Jubilee doing that. That's why she's getting my vote. And, even if she didn't say I'm bossy, tough luck, because she still didn't paddle very hard when coming to shore."

Bobby votes Bishop. Bobby's reason: "Sorry man, but I think I'm better off without you."

Cecila votes Jubilee. Cecilia's reason: "Sorry, Jubes. But, you were so serious about forming an alliance. Out of you and Jono, you seemed more desperate for it. Sorry."

Clarice's vote is not shown.

Jono votes Clarice. Jono's reason: "You are not the Clarice Jubes and I once knew."

Jubilee votes Clarice. Jubilee's reason: "You will soon realize that a no to an alliance proposal is a mistake!"

Kurt votes Clarice. Kurt's reason: "I know this is unfair of me, but I don't know you well, Clarice. I have become so attached to everyone else over the years. Well, I'm hoping that this vote doesn't make a difference so I can bond with you more."

Lorna's vote is not shown.

Meggan's vote is not shown.

  
"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. I'll go tally the votes," Xavier retrieved the "voting bucket" and opened the lid.

"Jubilee. Jubilee. Clarice. Bishop. Clarice. Clarice. Jubilee. Jubilee," Professor Xavier paused. "4 votes for Jubilee. 3 votes for Clarice. 1 vote for Bishop. This next vote could tie up the votes for Jubilee and Clarice, or oust Jubilee from the game. The final vote is... Jubilee. Please bring me your torch."

Jubilee walked towards Xavier with a few tears in her eyes. She placed the torch next to him. Xavier took out a large spoon and put the fire out. Jubilee waved good bye to her friends and she left the tribal council.

"Jubilation was the first member voted out of the tribe. Tomorrow, anything can happen," Xavier said. "You may go back to camp."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Jubilee's Final Words:**

This sucks so much! Maybe an alliance wasn't the right idea. Oh well... can't do anything about it now. I wish the best of luck to Jono. However, I fear he's next. It doesn't surprise me that Cecilia and Clarice ratted us out. Well... maybe they didn't. After all, there were 3 votes for Clarice. Who knows? Maybe ol' Jono will pull through! Well, good luck, Jono!

If you like what you read, please continue this series at:

http://www.myhogan.com/survivor/

All new episodes will be placed there. You can also find a voting history page and take polls and post on a message board. Thanks! 


End file.
